One! Two! The Goblin King is After You!
by ZaikahLee
Summary: Sarah had a great life: living in an apartment with Danny, the man she loved. But, after he is stabbed outside and she rushes down to help him, crazy happens and she finds herself on the holiday in Ireland she took at 18, two weeks before going to university and meeting Danny. Were their years together a elaborate dream? And, why is there a barn owl following her?


_AN: My first FanFic, so hope you enjoy. I got this idea when reading The Goblin Market (amazing story); other FanFics by ones such as, but not limited too, PaisleyRose, and Jack Hawksmoor; and various one-shots. Please, please, pretty please tell me what you think. In my future I hope to become a novelist and I figured FanFics would be a good way to start._

_P.S. I need a BETA (I don't know what it means, but many good authors on here talk about and give credit to their BETAs so I figure it must be good.)_

* * *

><p>Sarah sighed as she sat on the windowsill of Danny's apartment on the second floor of the Langcast building. She tried to lose her mind in deep thought, but her eyes kept peering down to the strangers below. Well-dressed businessmen were on phones talking to persons of importance. Women warily watched their little tykes so they didn't end up in trouble; those little tykes were certainly begging for trouble to rear its ugly head. Teenagers that wore clothes she could only assume were 'in' paraded around like no one else mattered. There was the odd homeless person, hunched under rags and all their belongings – much like the junk lady from the Labyrinth – who begged for a coin or two from those who could clearly spare it. But, their desperation wasn't even considered as the ones with money just strutted passed. They didn't care. That's the way world worked, you didn't care about anyone other than yourself.<p>

Her eyes traveled to an elderly lady with a chipped porcelain cup in front of her as she approached a penguin-suited businessman. Even from that distance, she could see the pleading look in her eyes. Just a coin or two, that's all she wanted. Just enough for food tonight. Just enough so she won't go hungry. Judging by the quality of the suit he was boasting, this man wouldn't miss one thousand quarters let alone one or two. However, the he didn't care for the lady's needs. Those businessmen never did. His right hand rose quicker than a flash of lightning and struck the woman across the jaw with a clenched fist. As if nothing had happened, he carried on with his phone call and marched off. It occurred so fast that even Sarah was taken aback; even she could almost feel the woman's pain as she gingerly touched her own jaw. The woman's head struck the pavement and, whether it was because having all her possessions on her back weighed her down or her frail old bones just wouldn't work all it, she ended up sprawled on the ground, unable to get up. Clearly, she was in immense pain.

With a gasp, Sarah got ready to bolt down to the beggar woman and aid in any way she could. Before she could move, however, a gentleman, with short unearthly, platinum blonde and silver streaked hair, appeared at the woman's side and helped her to her feet. Sarah's eyes trained on him analyzing how he moved, regal formality only royalty could possess, while he propped the woman up in his arms. She couldn't see his face, but something told Sarah she knew this man. He took the beggar woman to a bench and helped her sit down before kneeling in front to check her head and jaw. There was another woman sitting on the bench, sitting with a posture that looked snobby and self-centered. Immediately, she stood up and roughly grabbed her sons hand before storming off, not forgetting to shoot the two a dirty look as she went. The woman beggar looked guilty for being alive at that moment, and Sarah's heart went out to her. The man didn't seem to notice though; he was more interested in tending to injuries that could be serious.

He finished checking her over and helped her stand, ignoring anyone that dared to give them a look of disgust. The way he carried himself made it seem like he could have those judging him on their knees in a heartbeat, begging for his mercy. But, he didn't; he realized they weren't important so he left them to their ignorance. From his pocket he fished out a role of notes, and taking into account the beggar woman's face, it wasn't just a whole lot of one-dollar bills. It had to be a substantial amount. She was so overjoyed that her frail old arms squeezed around his neck in a thankful hug. This stranger man was aiding her out of the kindness of his heart, how could she not be overjoyed? Even Sarah felt some of the joy she felt, and she was only watching the exchange. A small laugh left her mouth as the man was taken aback by the beggar woman's sudden boldness. But, when his arms went loosely around her waist Sarah felt a smile spread across her face. Perhaps there is still some love in this wicked world after all.

A bus stopped in front of the two, blocking Sarah's view. She grumbled at the passengers suddenly in her way and headed towards the kitchen. The clock struck five and she knew she had to get an un-started dinner finished before Danny got home otherwise he might freak out.

She has lived here for over three years in his apartment, cleaning after him, cooking for him and never has it been considered as _their_ apartment. Before she moved in, he lived here alone. Even now, the rent for this place was provided with the money he got from his family and job as an accountant. All she did was clean and make dinner. So, in his mind, this was his place. Danny wouldn't let her hang anything on the walls, rearrange the towel closet, or even change the colour of _their _sheets without his consent. Ideas for dinners had to be run by him first before she could even hope to try and cook it. A recipe had to be provided and she had to stick to it like her life depended on it. In his apartment everything had to be logical and ordered. This man had a thing for efficiency. Life was more of a routine than a chance for adventure. Everything had to be done his way and his way alone, no exceptions. It was like living with a robot desperate for perfection. Sometimes it drove her insane.

Danny had asperger's syndrome, so she couldn't really hate him for his lack of creativity and dire need for logic. When he asked her out it was a big step for him and very hard. Thinking back, she suspected he didn't really know what having a girlfriend would mean. They meet in College; he was studying to be an accountant but took Drama classes on the side. Her want to be an actress and follow the footsteps of her mother was more-or-less gone, but she still took Drama classes just because she enjoyed it. She was at college to get her major in English literature, though. He boarded with an annoying jock fellow, two doors down from her, and she with a pompous cheerleader. So, it seemed logical that she and the jock switch places. Although she thought his dire need for efficiency was weird she liked him a lot better than that cheerleader who kept insisting Sarah wear makeup and revealing clothes. The young man was beyond intelligent and the random facts he knew actually interested her. Sarah would help him with Drama and he would help her keep organized and actually have her papers handed in on time.

Many afternoons were spent talking about each other's lives. His family was rather rich, as his mother was considered a supermodel and his father own a corporation with over ten million dollars. Danny's father insisted he go to a public school so he wouldn't grow into a snob like most of the other rich kids. Because of that, a lot of girls and guys threw themselves at him in an attempt to get to his money. He could never tell which ones were serious and which ones just wanted to use him, so he spent most of his school life hiding in libraries and various classrooms without friends. Before going to College, Danny had started renting an apartment not far from campus so he could continue being alone. Noticing this, his father threatened to cut Danny's access to the family's money if he didn't start socializing with people. Unfortunately, Danny had no choice but to live in a shared room on campus and take classes in Drama.

Sarah told him all about herself, but the event he was most interested in was her adventure in the Labyrinth. She showed him her little red book that she just couldn't get rid off, and all the sketches she did of the creatures she met there. For someone so logical, it was odd that he managed to grasp the concept of a magical world with ease. By the end of their years in college he knew everything about her adventure, from the biting fairies to the great and powerful Goblin King. Danny knew all about Hoggle and his fear of the Bog of Eternal stench, Sir Didymus the loyal fox knight with a sheepdog as a steed, and the rock-calling beast named Ludo. He inquired most of all about his Nibs, the King of Goblins, and was not disappointed as Sarah told him all about how that arrogant, baby-snatcher stole Toby and forced her to run the Labyrinth to get him back. And, something told her he, more-or-less, believed every single word of it.

Often, he liked to look at her many sketches, particularly those of his Nibs, the King of Goblins. He'd examine them closely, and curiously, sometimes asking questions about a specific detail she included. He seemed to know straight away that the evil eyes Sarah drew weren't actually his; he thought they looked out of place like if you were to put adult eyes on a babies face. If Danny was looking for something, he never found it. Still, his fascination was really quite odd. Danny said he always thought of art as intriguing, since many pieces were supposed to have some sort of emotion behind them and emotion was something he struggled to grasp. According to him, that was why he spent so long staring at her sketches. It was he trying and work out what the picture was saying. She tried to tell him that they were just sketches, nothing more, but he still felt determined to find whatever hidden emotion there was supposed to be. There was no emotion to find, nothing hidden anywhere, but Danny didn't believe it. Sarah's sketch was just a straight sketch of that arrogant, self-absorbed, Goblin King. Whatever Danny hoped to find, he wouldn't. The picture was nothing other than lines on a page.

Not until after she said yes she found out he had asperger's. Apparently most can tell after five weeks of knowing him, so he figured she would have worked it out by then. It broke his heart when he realized she didn't know for he thought it would drive her way. She could see deep in his pale blue eyes how much he didn't want her to walk out the door and leave his world shattered. Being with him would be hard, he was her opposite in every way; she knew that before he even asked her out. But, she still loved him and he needed her like a flower needs the sun or like the process of cracking needs heat. He needed her to be his companion and help him with other people. Though he had asperger's he still had a knack for making her happy. Much thinking took place, and she decided it was _logical _to stay. Danny was an amazing guy, even with his asperger's. If anything, that little thing about him just made her love him more. His social awkwardness was kind of cute.

She had an hour to complete dinner, plenty of time. Tonight she was making his favourite, rump stake with creamed potatoes and white sauce covering broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots. It was a three-years-of-living-together anniversary dinner. They should have been having this dinner two weeks ago, but his mother had called him home for a family reunion, and that lady did not like Sarah. This was the day he was finally returning to her. He had probably eaten his favourite meal every night while staying with that witch, so Sarah could only hope that her work was up to that standard. Unlike his mother, Sarah never learnt to be a domestic goddess until she moved in with Danny. When she used to baby-sit Toby, it was take-out or leftovers stuffed in the microwave. During college Sarah and Danny ate tin soup and three-minute noodles most nights, so cooking never became her forte. Even now she hasn't quite gotten the hang of medium-rare. Ninety-five percent of the time she either cooked it blue or black.

The clock struck six and dinner was prepared at the table waiting for him. She was staring out the window, down at the streets below. He promised her exactly six o'clock, and he always made sure to be exact. On the other side of the road, a taxi pulled up and out stepped a handsome man with a bright shock or red curls. A grin spread across her face as his one came into view. Sarah waved at him vigorously, and made to open the glass between them so she could shout down her greeting. But, thought better of it when she realized, during the hour she spent in the kitchen, the air had gone so cold it felt like icicles or frozen needles piercing the skin all over her body. Finally, Danny McKinley was home and soon to be back in his apartment for her to snuggle up to for the night. Before going to bed she'd have to have three baths, he had a thing about germs and his mother always got it into his head that she doesn't bother cleaning herself while he was away. But, that mattered not. Danny was finally home.

He looked up to their window and smiled as he waved to her. Apparently, that round jaw of his looked perfect when a hint of a smile braced his lips, but he could never tell. His taxi driver pulled out the luggage and placed it at Danny's feet while Danny just stared up at her. She looked beautiful with those birght, sea green eyes. That dark hair flowed around her face, framing it so lovely. His eyes locked on hers and he couldn't help but think of the question he always asked himself. How did a guy like him get a girl like that? Sarah was his; she even said so herself. Despite what his mother said, he knew she didn't care for his money. Sarah turned down her dreams because she loved her brother so much more. That's how he knew she loved him. All the riches in the world can't buy any heartfelt emotion, and she wanted love in the most heartfelt way possible. Her powerful love made her his beacon of light; his beautiful angel; his precious. His hand drifted over the tiny square box hiding in his pocket as he thought of what was inside. Hopefully she'd say yes.

Once receiving his money, the driver left and Danny picked up his bags and got ready to cross the road. He couldn't wait to get inside. No doubt Sarah attempted his favourite again, and, although it never was as good as his mother's, it was still nice enough to enjoy. After, she'd take three baths. She always claimed to keep herself clean, even when he wasn't present and he believed her. But, he still needed to be sure and she loved him enough to understand that. They'd climb into bed after he had his bath and she'd ask about his holiday followed by him asking about hers. Those fingers of her would trace patterns over his chest as they spoke and he'd surprise her by grabbing her and rolling on top of her, before kissing her with all the love he possessed. It was amazing how he managed to surprise her like that every night, three years straight. Danny distracted her with conversation so that she never saw it coming. Early the next morning, just before she wakes up, he decided he would slide the ring on her finger and go about his business like nothing happened until she notices. That's what cousin Jeffery suggested and it seemed as good an idea as any.

Just before he took a step onto that asphalt that laid between him and his Sarah, he heard a whisper and a quiet footstep from behind him. He missed the terrified look on Sarah's face as she froze into an ice cube. Quickly, he turned around, but before he could make sense of his view, a sharp pain stabbed through his body and he collapsed to the ground. Everything blurred in and out of focus as his shaky hands made their way to the source of his pain and felt a warm, sticky substance rapidly increasing on the front of his shirt. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to not. He was in shock as his mind tried to make sense of what was going on. Footfalls ran away quickly and a black cloak fluttered into his vision and disappeared. This wasn't part of the plan. He wasn't supposed to be lying on his back with sticky stuff, didn't even want to think about what it was, on his front and vision that was rapidly deteriorating. He wasn't supposed to be in pain, almost in tears, and no Sarah by his side. He was supposed to be up there, with her, in his apartment, with her, eating dinner, with her. This isn't right. This isn't right. Danny felt tired.

A slender hand grabbed his with great urgency and Danny focused enough to recognize Sarah with tears streaking down her face as she stayed beside him, begging him to stay alive. Like a distant harp, he could hear her voice calling his name, trying to keep him awake and with her. She screamed and cried, shaking him so his eyelids wouldn't drift shut. It was a losing battle, but the stubborn girl refused to give up. He tried to squeeze her hand, give her some encouragement, but he felt so weak that he wasn't sure she got it. Her other hand suddenly appeared on his cheek and her forehead pressed against his. Those tears of hers were more like Niagara Falls as they landed in his eyes or on his cheeks. His angel was in tears and he didn't know what to about it. Was there anything he could do other than lay there on his back with her crying over him? There was no energy in him to pull her into a hug and whisper everything would be okay. He couldn't do that if he wanted to though. He couldn't be certain what would happen and it would be no good to full her with false hope. That would be cruel.

He watched as she fumbled with the cellphone that she brought into his line of vision, dropping it several times. It must have been in her pocket. Her hands were trembling and it was gradually spreading, up her arms, in her shoulders, down her torso, along her legs, through her whole body until she shook like a spirit had possessed her. Even her teeth wanted to chatter, but she clenched so hard some of them felt as though they'd shatter like glass. Her hands, she had to fight every muscle and instinct inside of her body to make them work for the briefest moment. Just long enough to dial the police. Both her muscles and instinct told her to shiver and shake uncontrollably, curl up in a ball and wait for the nightmare to end, close her eyes and pretend to be somewhere else, anywhere else. Oh, how she wanted to obey them, just for a moment. Just for a tiny little moment. But, it would only be a selfish dream with no purpose in the end. Sarah learnt long ago how being selfish could potentially hurt someone else.

A figure cloaked in night slithered up behind the angel leaning over him. Danny could see the outline of this mysterious stranger against stars. His attacker had ran away, so perhaps this man had come to help him, a doctor to save his life. Or, a police officer, there he was to take a report on what happened. If either of those were the case why was he dressed in a black cloak with the hood drawn over his head? Odd, that stranger looked like a member of a secret cult, or medieval magic worshipper after a human to sacrifice. People don't do that anymore, though. Honestly, how often did people sacrificed nowadays? Practically never. So, he would have adorned himself in that cloak for another reason. Maybe, it was to keep his body warm? The cloak didn't look very thick, but then again it was night thus hard to see. Even likelier, maybe he was on his way home from a costume party and decided to stop and help. There aren't a lot of costume parties this time of year, but you do get the occasional one, usually due to someone's birthday.

A glint caught his eye as the figure's hand slowly raised high above his head. The object was shiny, reflecting off the streetlights. Narrowing his eyes, Danny realized what it was and what it was aimed for. The guy who got him hadn't ran away. He hid so he could wait and get Sarah too. His heart sped up as it beat 'protect Sarah' against his rib cage, his mind blurred like a tornado had been set lose inside, red alerts went off all over his body as adrenaline coursed through her veins. His id took control, so he powered on pure, unadulterated instinct and suppressed memory. What would bring his id pleasure? Protecting Sarah. It seemed as though he was floating above himself as his body reacted in mere milliseconds to the present danger to his beloved. He controlled nothing.

There she was, his beautiful angel, to be with him in what could be his final moments and this man looked set to send her into the darkness with him. He was supposed to live beyond this, they both were. She would never know he wanted to marry her, to give his life to her. Once she said she wanted kids, but he wasn't too keen on the idea at the time. Thinking on it since then, he found he quite liked the idea of having a little Danny and little Sarah running around, being all cute and innocent. So long as they didn't make too much mess, it seemed like a pleasant notion. Now, Danny Jr. and Sarah Jr. would never exist. Neither of their retirement plans would be brought into action either, not the one where they go live in Ireland and learn about Celtic myths and legends, nor the one where they move to a tropical Island like Tahiti or Hawaii and sit in the sun drinking fruit cocktails and getting tanned. They were supposed to grow old together and love each other until their last dying moments.

He had to save her! At least she could live out their dreams and plans! But, how?!

A strange, but vivid memory he didn't know he had passed through his mind. It all happened so fast he barely registered himself speaking. "I wish the goblins would take you away, right now."

Sarah became rigid as she stared into his eyes. The man behind her froze before vanishing into the shadows. He'd been thinking of protecting his Sarah…


End file.
